Porque el Amor manda
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Life makes its own rules and sets its own pace. Sometimes you can rein it in and slow it down other times you can't...


**A/N: hi everyone ! okay umm...I know that I have a lot of incomplete stories and I am so sorry about that but a lot has happened this year. Drama, graduation, and my job and I am so sorry about my long absence. Well I'm on vacation and that means that I'll be able to update ALL my stories and I promise that it won't take forever this time ^^**

**A/N2: Just so everyone is clear this is a Heros story and I am in LOVE with Peter and Claire and I hate it how they made them related so just to clear things the next chapter starts off when the future Hiro warns Peter about Claire and goes completely AU from there well enough of my babbaling on with the show ! one more thing ...**

**~ *~ *~ *~ *HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND/LIL SISTER MAGGIE ! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH AND I CANNOT ASK FOR A BETTER FRIEND/SISTER YOUR A BEAUTIFUL LOVING CARING BABY SISTER AND A GREAT BEST FRIEND I LOVE YOU TO DEATH ^*^~ *~ *~ *~***

**The Sweetest Lie**

**Summary: Life makes it own rules and sets its own pace. Sometimes you can rein it in and slow it down other times you can't... **

**Unknown time**

**Unknown place**

"Are you ready to talk?" A woman in her mid thirties entered a dark cell that had no windows or any source of light. The room had nothing inside it, it was just dark and empty. The only thing in the room was a lonely prisoner who was facing the wall as if it was most interesting thing.

Standing next to the woman was a young man with sandy brown hair and glasses. A gun was resting in its holdster just in case their little friend decided to try something funny...again.

A young girl who looked like she was twelve or thirteen continued to stare at the wall. She ran her fingers through the stone wall. One might think that she was just tracing the wall, and minding her own business. She continued with her routine acting as if she didn't hear them even though she knew why they were here for.

Ever since her premonition they've been coming in and out every day to see if anything has change and everytime they came in she gave them the same answer.

Silence filled the room. Nothing but the sound of their breathing could be heard.

Her 'guests' were getting impatient with her silence.

"Lydia I said-"

"I heard you Angela. The girl turned to face her 'guests' her dark grey eyes met theirs.

"Well tell me what I want to know damnit!" she demanded wanting to know if she stopped what Lydia saw.

Lydia laughed without humor when she saw their faces. Did they really believe they could stop this? Did they honestly think that just because they aren't anywhere near each other that they stopped what she's seen? Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"You made a mistake, it was not wise of you to seperate them because in the end they will meet each other,"

The woman known as Angela and the young man stared at each other before returning their gaze back to the young girl.

"Why?" she asked sharply.

The girl known as Lydia smirk and turned her back on them. Once again she was staring at the wall, once again her finger stared tracing it.

"Destiny is a funny thing we can try to run away from it, try to hide from it but in the end we cannot escape faith it lurks in the shadows waiting for the right moment. We all think that we can control faith and change our destiny the sad thing is we're nothing but puppets on strings and whether we like it or not we can't control what's going to happened to us whether we want to or not. In life we don't usually get to chose the time of our defying moments we just have to stand and face them when they come no matter what state we are in."

She turned to face them.

"You can try to defy destiny you can try to stop the inevitable but in the end it'll happened. Their love will come to be everything I've for seen will come true. And the sad thing is you think that you can stop it that you can end it before it can begin but its to late because you can't stop what's already started."

Angela glared at the girl before her.

"My son will not-"

"Like I said its to late. Seventeen years Angela in seventeen years everything will fall into place."

She turned back to the stone wall. What neither Angela nor her puppet notice was a drawing carved in the stone wall of a young girl and a man hugging each other while the background was of a city burning to the ground.

"Seventeen years...seventeen years...I await that day with joy..."

**A/N: Love it hate it Tell me what you think the next chapter will have some Peter and Claire :D until next time my lovely readers**

**~Goddess of Night out**


End file.
